1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the filleting of unbeheaded fish or of beheaded fish with the collar bones still adhering to the body to be filleted comprising the steps of performing belly filleting cuts, back filleting cuts and rib cuts on a fish conveyed with its tail end leading, and to an apparatus for performing such process.
2. Description of Prior Art
NO-PS 124 348 discloses a process for the beheading or the severing of the collar bones of fish conveyed in their longitudinal direction tail forward, by means of a pair of circular blades which are movable up and down and oblique to each other with their cutting edges against the feed direction of the fish.
In this process a beheading machine is not required and personnel for loading a beheading machine with fish are therefore not needed. Also a cutting location, which arises on the beheading of the fish at its head end and at which the danger of bacterial infection or mildew occurring exists with the intermediate storage of the fish before filleting, is not required. However, a major disadvantage is that a special tool for the severing of the head or the collar bones and special measuring and control devices for the actuation of the tool are required for the performance of the process. Since the transport of the fish past the tool for the severing of the head takes place by means of a push saddle, it is not possible to decapitate smaller fish, the gill chambers of which are still disposed in the range of the thrust saddle.
3. Object of Invention
It is one object of the present invention to be able to cut free the fillets from small fish at a high yield of fish meat without necessitating an additional tool.